This invention relates to fuel burners. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel handling and combustion system that achieves greater heating efficiency with conventional fuels, such as any commercially available bottled fuel or source of combustible gas, than has heretofore been achieved. This is accomplished with a unique system for preheating and compressing the fuel and directly burning the fuel by mixing with ambient air at the point of ignition. The burner of the present invention uses only a single orifice, eliminates the requirement for a manifold or any premixing of the fuel with air, and achieves a flame that is substantially entirely an azure flame, cooler portions of the flame being eliminated.